Hell Hath No Fury
by Neru-kun
Summary: Continuation of Liar, my previous story. (It would make more sense to read Liar first.) Neuro has become distant towards Yako, right when things were going so well. Now with the help of some odd old "friends" Yako must escape Neuro's vengeful bridal candidates.
1. Chapter One: Get over it

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, but it's nice that the real owner shares. The quote "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" belongs to****William Congreve.**

Yako drags her feet across the wooden floor of her quiet apartment. Not bothering at all to turn on any lights, her heart and stomach are begging her sore, tired body to make it to the heavenly light of the opened refrigerator. The only light she has been dreaming about for the past hour as she lay in bed trying to force her body to move.

As she is almost to the kitchen, the sight of Neuro's vacant room catches her attention. Stopping completely from her journey to the refrigerator, she and her sidetracked mind wander to his room; a room with only a portal and nothing else to remind her of her sadistic demon partner. Not that it takes much for her to remember him. His presence is consuming and overbearing, and his memory is enough. Though his memory is what brings sadness creeping into her heart.

Neuro has been gone for a little over a month and, although that month may not be as long as it seems, his attentions have been slipping from her for quite some time. Even before he had left for Hell. A day doesn't go by when she doesn't think of how much she misses their awkward, tense moments after their brief but rare kisses; awkwardness she thought unbearable at the time. Now the memory of them seems more heavenly then the light from her refrigerator.

Yako has learned to become nearly fearless over the years. Just last night she had taken a beating while assisting in a murder case, yet she showed no fear, only courage. Still, only the thought that her demon might not ever come back has her weak in the knees.

Yako slips out of the room, slowly shutting his door. Avoiding looking at such a process, as emotional as she feels right now, even such a simple act of shutting a door makes her feel as if she is closing the door on all possibilities of him ever returning. Sliding down the length of the door, Yako sits on the floor bathed in darkness, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"This really… sucks," she says, burying her face in her arms.

Neuro sits at a big, long dark table, impatiently tapping his un-gloved demon fingers as other demons ramble on and on about things he no longer wants to hear, has never wanted to hear, and has made it clear to everyone that he still absolutely does not want to hear. The fact that they still go on about these things is a blatant act of disrespect to him. So much so, that even if he had all the patience in the world it would have been long ran out by now. Even so. There is none left.

With this thought, Neuro stands up and with speed and ease flips the marble table across the large meeting room, paying it no mind when it smashes against the stone wall and crumbles into nothing more then black dust and crumbs.

"Enough!" He shouts menacingly.

"Sir, we have not finished with this lecture," says a haughty demon sitting cross legged in a luxurious cushioned chair at what would have been the head of the table. That is, if that table still existed. Neuro chuckles humorously at the demon's statement.

"I've been aware of that for quite some time," Neuro says, combing a claw through his rich colored feathers. The demon stands from his seat, angered.

"If you have any pride and/or respect for your and the demon nature you will remain here and finish this lecture!" The demon says, finishing with a shout. Neuro meets the demons eyes.

"The **only **reason I'm here is out of pride and respect for demons," Neuro says through gritted fangs.

"That being said, we being demons and being above else, we should be able to pick who we see fit as our bride." Neuro says calmly, easily regaining his righteous air about him. The demon looks to the floor, no longer able to come up with a valid argument.

"We are done here. I must not keep my mortal waiting any longer. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Neuro says cheerfully as he formed into something more human.

"Not quite, Neuro. Hell can not contain the fury of a woman scorned," says the demon, meeting Neuro's eyes in earnest concern. Neuro meets the demon's eyes briefly accepting the meaning behind his words.

"Then they'll just have to get over it, won't they?" Neuro says, shrugging then heading for the exit.


	2. Chapter Two: Aren't we all

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.**

"It's too dark and way too quiet." Yako says, frowning at her own uneasiness as she stands in front of the office door. As she places her hand on the door-knob she hears movement from the inside.

"Figures." She says to herself sardonically.

Yako slowly bends down slipping her fingers into her ankle-boot retrieving her handy-dandy pocket knife.

"Better to be safe then dead." Yako says quietly to herself as she puts the hand holding her knife behind her back and cautiously enters the office.

"Neuro? Are you here?" She calls out to the dark room. Only silence answers her.

She tosses her keys onto what she knows is the coffee table even in darkness. The rattle causes a stir in the corner to the right of her; she quickly turns to the noise, only to be tapped gently on her left shoulder. She gasps swiftly turning back around, practically tripping over her own feet with nerves. Only to be startled again when she sees a quick shadow move across the moonlit window.

"Neuro, if you're trying to be funny, you're only pissing me off." She says trying to sound brave.

She rushes to the light switch to turn it on. Only it doesn't. She switches it on and off, trying in vain to light the darkness and reveal the intruder set on playing games with her. She stops all attempts when she feels a hot breath on her neck. She turns suddenly, blade drawn and ready. She swipes her blade in the general direction of the breath, but makes no contact and is left standing in darkness, knife held defensively in front of her. She listens for anything, but can only hear her own panicked breathing. She doesn't even notice movement before she is slammed against the wall painfully knocking the wind from her. She is held there by a strong grip around the throat. She can feel the same hot breath move closer to her lips, can feel soft eyelashes flutter against her own. The grip on her throat lessens to the point that the intruders hand is just gently resting against her neck.

"Stop." Yako says taking in a shaky breath. Lips brush softly against her own.

"Stop!" Yako shouts more urgently, instincts kicking in. She shoves against the invaders chest, finding it burning hot and…naked. Alarmed, Yako swings her blade aiming for this man's face. This time making contact, her blade is stopped. Though, as she struggles to pull it free, the lights switch on.

"Really Ippai… enough teasing." Takumi says, leaning against the wall. He looks healthy; he wares a fitted black suit and his black hair has grown out and falls freely around his face. Yako then looks her attacker in the eyes for the first time. They are a clear blue, a blue holding nothing sinister in them. Ippai bracing himself against the wall leans over Yako, holding her blade between his teeth.

"Ippai?" Yako says, tightening her grip on her knife, trying to pry it free from his bite. Ippai only smiles biting down, shattering the metal.

" My knife!" Yako gasps. Ippai steps back, spitting out the shards.

"It was a nice try, but not quite effective." Ippai states observing Yako intently.

"Not against a demon anyways." Yako huffs irritably.

"Exactly. So where is your demon?" Ippai asks searching the room.

"In Hell." Yako says bitterly.

"Aren't we all." Takumi says making himself comfortable at Troy; Neuro prized desk. Yako watches Takumi's every move carefully.

"Oh please, stop looking at me that way. I haven't come to kill anybody." Takumi says waving a dismissing hand at her.

"Then why have you two come here?" Yako asks turning back towards Ippai, who is currently trying to undue his pants button, but stops suddenly turning to look to the window. Yako goes to turn to see what he is looking at but is too late. Takumi throws Yako to the floor, shielding her from the large shards of glass that now rain down upon them all. Once the shattering sounds stop and the room is once again quiet, Yako peaks out around Takumi to see Ippai pinned to the wall by his throat just as she was moments ago, shock written clearly on his face. Shock and genuine… fear.

"Where is she?" A woman's voice angrily asks. Yako peeks to see the woman but can only see her back. She's thin and tall, with long thick braids a color of pale lilac, looking almost gray draping down her back, throughout these braids are dozens of tiny bells that jingle to any slight movement and she wears traditional Japanese robes made of the finest silks and the most intricate stitching. Among the chaos of broken glass there are beautiful silk feathers on the floor. Her feathers, she's a demon.

"Takumi. Run." Ippai says never taking his eyes from her. Takumi quickly stands swinging Yako over his shoulder and does as he's told making a jump out the window. Yako continues to stare at the woman, even as Takumi and her fall. The woman turns suddenly, her bells chiming brilliantly together. The two women meet eyes. The woman has such beautiful black eyes, but they look disappointed and angry. Then the moment ends as Takumi and Yako hit the concrete, hard. Yako can feel the shutter of pain run through Takumi's body as he holds her tight.

"Are you alright?" Yako asks, trying to pull herself free. Takumi tightens his grip.

"I'm fine, but we need to get as far away from that woman as possible." Takumi says, standing only to immediately start sprinting.

"Why? Who is she? We can't just leave Ippai with her if she is so dangerous!" Yako yells, still trying to break free.

"He'll be fine; he has to keep her busy while I get you away from her." Takumi says running faster then humanly possible.

"That doesn't explain who she is." Yako says watching the distance between them and the office grow. There is a long pause before Takumi answers.

"She's Neuro's bride." Takumi whispers.

"What?" Yako shouts. "You need to put me down! Stop!" She screams, throwing a tantrum.

Takumi cuts through an alley and stops harshly, and throws Yako to the ground.

"Stop struggling! We need to get as far away as possible!" Takumi yells looking all around very warily.

"What do you mean his bride?" Yako says looking into the puddle she was tossed in. Takumi reaches for her hand pulling her from the filthy street water.

"I'm going to get a car, wait here." Takumi says running off.

"What the hell?" Yako asks angrily, and storms off after Takumi.

As Yako walks out of the alley and into the open, she sees a woman standing alone in the street. The woman has long black hair, and wears white but because she is soaked you can see her grayish skin through the wet white clothing. The woman licks her hand before she turns to look at Yako, Yako can only watch and question what the woman is doing, but the distance between them is gone and Yako is once again being grabbed by her throat in a tight grip. She has complete hatred in her eyes as she looks at Yako.

It begins to pour, drenching Yako as well. The woman's grip tightens and Yako struggles for air. As suddenly as the woman appeared she is beheaded just as quickly, blood spattering over Yako's face causing an odd sensation between the cold rain and the warm blood. Yako screams and before she can even realize it's her own voice, Takumi has his hands pressed harshly against her mouth muting these screams.

"I told you to wait!" Takumi says angrily against the top of her head.

"You killed her?" Yako asks gripping Takumi's shirts.

"She's not dead; it takes more then that to kill a demon." Takumi says dragging Yako to a black car. Once they are safely driving down the road. Well as safe as one can get driving over 100 miles per hour in the rain, dodging traffic and the occasional angry demon woman. Yako sits back in the passenger seat and let's go of her death grip on the seatbelt. Takumi slows down when they arrive in a town.

"It should be safe for a little bit now that we've got some distance." Takumi says, running his fingers through his hair. Yako laughs to herself.

"What?" Takumi asks, giving Yako a sideways glance.

"You are so different, but not at the same time." Yako says carefully.

"Is that a good thing?" Takumi asks focusing on the road once again.

"You're no longer human?" Yako asks, taking off her seatbelt to turn towards Takumi.

"What are you doing? Put that back on!" Takumi panics, grabbing Yako's seatbelt.

"Alright! Calm down! I'll put it on." Yako yells, taking the belt from him. Once Yako's seatbelt is safely secured once again Takumi huffs a breath of relief.

"Not much." Takumi says in a whisper.

"'Not much' what?" Yako asks.

"Human. I don't have much human left in me." Takumi says.

"But you are human. How can you not be what you are?" Yako asks eyes eagerly watching Takumi for the answer.

"Always the detective. Right, Yako?" Takumi chuckles. Yako continues to watch and waits for his answer.

"The air is different in Hell. I will always be human, but my human body and mind is adapting to Hell." Takumi informs. Silence lingers, only the rumble of the car tires driving against the pavement can be heard now.

"What's going on? Where is Neuro?" Yako asks sadly.

"Brushed aside, angry woman. As for where Neuro is, I'd like to know that too." Takumi says, turning slowly to look at Yako.

"Brushed aside?" Yako asks.

"It's important for Neuro to… breed, as scary as the thought is, it's true. And every demon woman wants to be the woman to bear that child, but there can only be one bride." Takumi says, switching between looking at the road and Yako.

"Bride? Being that woman?" Yako asks turning her gaze to the floor, staring at it so intently, obviously holding back her emotions.

"He doesn't want her, and he made it clear recently. The thing is now, all of Hell's woman are furious and want to kill you." Takumi says refocusing on the road.

"Well that sucks." Yako says blandly as she positions her coat against the car door trying to make a pillow.

"No kidding. I wish I could lose this human worrying, I'm going to go insane with this burden of keeping you alive." Takumi says, shrugging at the thought.

"We've already established that you're insane Takumi." Yako says jokingly.

"Haha! Oh yes, you're right. We did." Takumi says laughing to himself.

"Why's it so important to keep me alive?" Yako asks closing her eyes.

"There would be hell to pay if a certain demon loses what he wants. He really is quite fond of you it seems." Takumi says smiling.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three: What I want

**Hell Hath No Fury  
**

**Chapter Three  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.**

Neuro exits the portal and inhales a breath of the earth's air and is displeased. Not because it's useless to him, but because, of all the scents that linger in it, not one of them belongs to Yako. He leaves his room and is not entirely surprised by the disastrous state the apartment is in.

"Puzzle eater," a sensual voice says from the corner of the living room.

Neuro turns to look and spots the familiar face of a female demon, not trying at all to hide her demonic features. She is a lanky woman with several extra arms and eyes.

"Insect," Neuro states flatly.

"Hardly," the woman says, rolling her eyes. All of them.

"Why are you here?" Neuro asks out of boredom.

"Hell's women are not too keen on your choice of bride and have come to kill your human," she says, combing her wiry hair with long fingers.

"I assumed I wasn't your type. And when I say 'type' I mean men," Neuro says teasingly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I care not of these matters anymore. I've already bore a child for Hell," she says frowning.

"Then why exactly are you here, Jorogumo?" Neuro asks again.

"Well, I thought it would be funny if I simply ate the human girl everyone is trying so hard to find," she says, chuckling elegantly to herself.

"That would be amusing!" Neuro says laughing freely.

The two laugh together filling the silent dark room with evil chuckling.

"I want to know something," Jorogumo says, suddenly serious.

"What?" Neuro asks, still smiling from his laughter.

"She must be terrified right about now. Your human. How does that make you feel?"

"I'm only sorry I'm missing the ugly look on her face." Neuro says smiling sadistically.

"She could be dead already," Jorogumo says, looking to Neuro for his reaction.

Neuro's smile fades. "I've trained her well, she won't die by the hands of a few murderous demons," Neuro says, his sadistic smile returning to his face.

"I was afraid the almighty powerful Nougami Neuro had become a whimpering love-struck fool. If that were the case I would have killed you." Jorogumo says, then heads for Neuro's room.

"It would have been an interesting attempt," Neuro says, still smiling sadistically, eager to move on with the night.

"Your human. I imagine she must be quite...tasty," Jorogumo says, licking her lips. Tell Amanozako that I ll be waiting for her." She says before disappearing into the portal returning to Hell.

Without falter Neuro is gone, hastily making his way to the office. Like the apartment, the office is a mess. Except for one difference: blood. Everywhere blood; covering everything, soaking into the floor, the furniture, books and electronics. But nothing is quite as blood soaked as the woman sitting on the equally blood red surface of Troy. Neuro looks to the woman sitting on his desk. She's covered shamelessly in blood, now soaking through her silk robes straight to her pale skin. She watches him intently with cold black eyes.

"You're late, I've become bored," she says softly, pouting almost.

"Amanozako, putrid as ever I see," Neuro says charmingly.

"You're too kind, Neuro," she says licking her lips, tasting the blood. "Snake's blood, always has a kick to it." She closes her eyes to savor the taste.

"Ippai." Neuro says looking at the large amount of blood.

"Yes, Ippai. He s always so much fun. Too much of a gentleman though, never laid a hand on me," Amanozako says, pouting fully.

"Where is he now?" Neuro asks, looking towards the broken window.

"Turns out he was distracting me while his little toy got away with that.. vermin," she says, laying back on the desk.

"Top Slug." Neuro says, looking down at the street from the window.

"Top Slug?" Amanozako asks, turning to look at Neuro's back as he looks out the window.

"My bride the Top Slug. She's not yet been promoted to vermin; you speak too fondly of her. If she heard you speak so highly of her she'd surely blush." Neuro says mockingly, meeting Amanozako's dark angry glare.

"You find it funny flaunting your madness in front of me?" She asks outraged. Neuro says nothing simply looks at her smiling innocently. "You say nothing. Why? Amanozako yells throwing the computer to the floor in front of Neuro s feet, ignoring the sparks that flash as all of it s insides explode.

"I am intrigued by this toddler-like behavior, it suits you." Neuro says distractedly as he watches the smoke rise from the crushed machine at his feet.

Amanozako tenses up, straightening herself. "Hell needs more powerful demons like ourselves. You and I could create something amazing; a being too powerful. Can you not see the possibilities?" She says walking over to stand in front of Neuro.

Neuro shrugs. "If you are looking for a child..."He says slowly, looking around the room.

"Neuro... "Amanozako looks hopefully at Neuro.

"Yep! You are the perfect child!" Neuro says, happily patting her violently on the shoulder.

"Enough games! What is so special about that human?" She demands.

"Not much." Neuro states blandly.

"Then why her?" Amanozako asks frustratedly.

"She's what I want." Neuro answers matter of fact.

Amanozako's face twists into a terrifying sight on hearing once again that she has been rejected. "It's always about what you want," she says through gritted teeth.

"Of course, it is always so." Neuro arrogantly agrees.

Gray feathers rip through the skin of Amanozako's false human flesh; wings so large the office room can hardly contain them.

"I will make it so you will no longer have what you want," Amanozako says before leaping out the window and flying away desperately.

**_I'm sorry it took so long to update...and it's not a very long chapter either. I hope you enjoy anyways. Thank you for reading, and please please please review and let me know what you think and how I'm doing._**


	4. Chapter Four: I'm torn

**Hell Hath No Fury  
**

**Chapter Four  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, but it would be sexy if I did.**

"Get up." Yako hears Takumi say as he shoves her awake.

She looks around to see where she is. They have been driving all night and the sun is just now rising. An inn is where they have stopped. It's a run down inn and looks so gloomy it could be mistaken for being haunted.

"You are sure about this place?" Yako asks, looking warily to the inn.

"Nobody comes here. In fact it's so far out in the middle of nowhere, it's the last place even the best hunter would think to look. Trust me we are being hunted." Takumi says, heading confidently to the inn.

"Is it...haunted?" Yako asks.

"You live your life with demons and you're afraid of ghosts?" Takumi says rolling his eyes.

"I'm not afriad, I was just wondering." Yako says, stomping up to the inn enterance."

Before Takumi can knock on the door it opens and reveals a small, frail, sickly looking woman. She has wavy gray hair falling in her face and draping tangled down her back. She wares a loose-fitting plain white yukata.

"Ghost..." Yako whispers.

"Mother. You look well." Takumi says.

"Where have you been? You come to bring me your trouble, boy?" She asks.

"Not mine. Her's." Takumi says gesturing towards Yako.

The woman looks at Yako with a bored expression.

"You can do better then her, Takumi. I'm disappointed," she says, opening the front door wide to let everyone inside.

They enter the inn and unlike its horrifying appearance on the outside, the inside is beautiful. It's clean and is finely decorated with traditional furniture and smells of the finest incense.

"I know that. She is with someone else." Takumi says, disrupting Yako's observation of the inn.

"Then why do you have her?" Takumi's mother asks.

"I'm helping her...uh...boyfriend with a problem." Takumi says struggling to find the right words.

"Katsuragi Yako, nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind us popping up uninvited. Our group of friends decided on a weekend getaway and Takumi suggested the inn. My boyfriend will be here soon; he had car troubles so Takumi offered to give me a ride." Yako explains, bowing to greet Takumi's mother.

"Don't you even think about seducing my Takumi. I won't accept a flat-chested daughter-in-law." Takumi's mother says.

"Ha-ha-ha! You have no worries then, Mother." Takumi says laughing openly at Yako's expence.

"Can you just show me to my room please? I'm very tired." Yako asks irritated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yako is pulled from her sleep by something warm and wet. It's dark and she can't see anything. but she can hear shallow breathing. She uses the light from her cellphone and carefully shines it in the direction of the breathing. In the dull blue light she sees Ippai, bloody, and like always, naked.

"Ippai! Are you okay?" Yako asks, throwing the bloodied blanket off of them and scurrying across the room.

"It's about time you noticed. It only took until you two were covered in blood." Takumi says, leaning against the door frame laughing to himself.

"And you just watched him bleed out?" Yako screams, horrified.

Takumi shrugs, walking into the room. "It was his idea." Takumi nudges Ippai with his bare foot to wake him up. Yako watches as Ippai wakes up, the movement only causes the blood to rush more rapidly.

"No stop moving so much! You're only making it worse." Yako says rushing to Ippai's side. Ippai looks devastated and won't meet Yako's eyes.

"Ippai, what's wrong? Does it hurt a lot?" Yako asks worried.

"No...I'm just upset that I missed your reaction to my prank." Ippai says, meeting Yako's eyes bringing up his shaky hand to caress her face. "Please re-enact it for me?" He asks teary-eyed.

"Don't give me that baby face Ippai! Go get yourself cleaned up!" Yako says turning to hide her blush.

"He's cute right?" Takumi asks watching as Ippai sulks away.

Yako gives Takumi a disgusted accusatory look. "That just sounds creepy coming from you." Yako deadpans. She then moves on and starts to clean. laughing to herself the whole time while she gathers the bloody bedding.

"Who's creepy now?" Takumi says, pointing out her smile.

"I was just remembering Neuro doing something similar." Yako explains still smiling.

"Neuro with a baby face? That just reeks of foul intentions." Takumi says cringing.

"Oh yes very foul, chains were often used." Yako says in a daze. "And fire." She continues.

"Sounds kinky." Takumi says simply.

"Very kinky." Ippai chimes in walking into the room soaking wet fresh from the shower.

"Says the naked man." Yako says turning away.

"Ippai... what did she do to you?" Takumi says chillingly serious all of a sudden.

Yako turns around quickly to see what is wrong. Both Ippai's arms and legs are a smoldering pink color, the color of fresh grown skin. But that's not all; more of the same pink skin wraps around his abdomen in a jagged line all around to his back. The bleeding wounds had already begun to clot and heal.

"Amanozako, I don't like that woman." Ippai frowns and looks to his pink skin. "She started by ripping my arms and legs off then tore me in half." Ippai explains. Yako looks to the pink skin with a new horror.

"Aw, don't look like that Yako! I liked the part where I could see my insides!" Ippai says smiling. "Then she ruined it by beating me with my own legs." Yako rushes to the nearest bathroom to relieve her upset stomach.

"And I thought I had a wicked curiosity." Takumi says withholding his own gag reflexes.

Takumi hands Ippai a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. Ippai reluctantly takes the clothing from Takumi and watches him silently as he dresses in the simple clothing.

"We will not be safe here for long, I was lucky to catch Amanozako in a playful mood, Yako will not be so lucky." Ippai says quietly, listening to the awful sounds coming from Yako in the bathroom.

"It sounds like Yako realizes this too." Takumi says, also listening to Yako.

It gets quiet after that as the men wait for Yako to come out of the bathroom. Once she does come out, she looks exhausted but exhaustion is immediately replaced with embarrassment.

"We should get some sleep, especially you Ippai." Yako says pulling out a fresh futon and fresh blankets.

"I'm alright, you're the one who's really torn up about all of this." Ippai says faking concern.

"Bu-wa-hahaha! I get it...torn up...he was torn-Haha!" Takumi struggles to say through his boisterous laughter. Ippai blows a kiss to Yako as he goes to leave the room. Takumi follows behind him still laughing.

"Once the skin completely heals it'll be hard to tell that you had to regrow arms and legs." Takumi says admiring Ippai's new limbs. Yako closes her eyes and despite her worry she is too tired to dwell on her unhappy thoughts and quickly drifts to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yako is once again woken up suddenly but this time by a strong grip around her mouth. It's still dark in the room and she can see nothing. She tries to scream but the grip on her mouth only tightens muffling her voice even more. She then feels a hot breath against her ear.

"Keep quiet, Louse." The deep voice growls quietly. Then releases her mouth.

"Neuro..." She whispers.

His hand clamps back around her mouth.

"We will be surrounded very soon." Neuro whispers in her ear.

Yako grips his face and pulls him towards her. She kisses him gently at first. When Neuro does not respond to her kiss, she becomes frustrated and kisses him harder, almost violently. She pulls away looking him in the eyes. He looks bored. With a slight smile on her face, she smacks him with all her strength. The sound of her hand impacting with his face echoes through the silent room. The bored look is gone replaced with a smile. Yako is suddenly thrown on her back. Neuro forces her wrists above her head and locks them there with a strong grip. He hovers over her, looking at her wrist, then slowly moves down to look at her face. He then looks her in the eyes. She is pissed but not enough to fight him. He looks at her lips and inches his own closer to hers. Her breathing picks up, silently urging him to kiss her, doing everything but puckering her lips to him. He gently places his lips to hers, but that's all he does. When she begins to squirm under him, he smiles against her mouth.

"Neuro..." she whimpers.

Neuro quickly licks her lips then begins to slowly lick down her chin, and continues his slow torture to her throat where he stops briefly to kiss gently, then he releases one of her hands to gain one of his own. With his newly freed hand he inches her yukata to the side; exposing her bare shoulder. He traces her collar-bone, following it's structure with his tounge. When he reaches her shoulder he lightly bites. He chuckles at the shudders that run through her body in that moment. He suddenly pulls away and before Yako can even process the lack of heat, he is already standing; completely composed.

"We have guests." Neuro says confidently.

"Seriously?" Yako bunches the sheets within her fists, throwing a temper tantrum. Neuro looks to her smiling sadistically.

"It's good to see you missed me Yako." Neuro says smugly.

"More than you know." Yako says, covering her naked shoulder.

"I think I can guess." Neuro says, never taking his eyes from her as she covers up. There is a knock on the bedroom door.

"Are you two done now? We kind of have a situation on our hands."

"Come on in." Yako says embarrassed.

Takumi and Ippai enter the room, Takumi is dressed in a form fitting black suit with beautiful ruby red formal shoes and his dark hair is perfectly combed and his dark eyes are stern with consentration. Then there is Ippai; the complete opposite. He is dressed only in boxers; is wearing no shoes and his shoulder length white hair is messy and sticking out at odds, and his light blue eyes are unfocussed and dazed.

"How many are here Neuro?" Yako asks.

Neuro sends a few hundred of his tiny eye-ball servants off and they scatter throughout the inn. There is a silent pause.

"Hundreds. Not just woman either." Neuro answers.

"We have to go. Now!" Takumi exclaims.

"Wait! I have to change." Yako panics rushing to her clothes.

"There is no time for that! This inn will be destroyed if we don't lead them away." Takumi yells.

"The whiney non-human human is right." Neuro says smirking at Takumi.

"Neuro! I'm not wearing anything under this!" Yako yells.

"Yes, I'm aware." Neuro says smiling sadistically. He then pulls out a strange demon dog like creature, he holds it only by a chain.

"Yako... on the count of three I want you to run as fast as you can." Neuro says kneeling to whisper something in the dog's ear.

"Neuro, they will catch me for sure." Yako explains.

"One."

"Don't even think about it." Yako demands

"Two."

"This is crazy Neuro... stop this." Yako Whines

"Three."

Neuro releases the dog and as fast as she's ever run, Yako bolts out the door with the dog right on her heels."

"Ippai, I want you close behind. If she comes across anyone; take them down." Neuro says as he exits the room.

"I go with you then?" Takumi asks starting to follow Neuro.

Neuro stops then turns to look at Takumi with false pity.

"I have seem to forgotten about your existence briefly, but remember I can not be blamed. You see, you don't have much of a presence." Neuro assures.

"You need me or not, you freaking bird?" Takumi asks frustration getting the better of him. Neuro rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Don't be foolish, I could handle these pests while taking a nap." Neuro states arrogantly.

"Then why not just do that? Why send Yako out there?" Takumi asks confused.

"It's so much more fun this way don't you think?" Neuro turns and smiles in pure bliss.

Takumi just stares in disbelief at Neuro for a moment.

"Poor Yako..." Takumi says to himself, not caring if Neuro hears.

Neuro and Takumi make it to the door and Neuro rests his hand on his forehead, mimicking a searching action.

"Ah! Look at her go!" Neuro exclaims excitedly.

"You're not worried she'll get caught out there?" Takumi asks, watching Ippai joyfully take down all the demons that approach him.

"I wouldn't send her out there if I wasn't confident in her abilities." Neuro says smiling as he watches Yako run for her life.

A demon approaches Yako but Neuro only continues to watch. Takumi starts to head for her when she pulls out her knife and swipes it across the demon's face then continues to run for her life. Takumi just goes back and stands next to Neuro, dumbfounded.

"Where did she even pull that knife from? She's hardly even wearing anything." Takumi asks genuinely seeking an answer. Takumi looks to Neuro for a reply but Neuro is looking off in the distance. Takumi follows Neuro's line of vision, leading him to Amanozako standing a few yards away from Yako with a wicked grin on her face.

**Thank you for reading please please pretty please review even the smallest review jump starts my ideas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter Five: Run Demon Run

**Hell Hath No Fury  
**

**Chapter Five  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, There would hardly ever be updates if I did.**

Neuro watches Amanozako watch Yako with a disgusted look.

"Now it's time to be worried." Neuro says whistling for the dog chasing Yako to come back.

Ippai notices this and immediately catches up to Yako to stand and protect her.  
Neuro and Amanozako meet eyes. Her eyes are full of spite and his give warning. Getting their messages across to one another with a look. They both look to Yako with completely different purpose. Neuro is at a disadvantage, being so far away from Yako with nothing but obstacles in his way. Amanozako has a clear path with only Ippai to stop her. Neuro continues to strike down the countless demons in his way doing everything but killing them. But if they continue to stand in his way killing them will not be too difficult. Yako stands behind Ippai as Amanozako approaches with ease, the bells chiming together at her every step. She stops only a few feet away from them, Ippai reacts by hissing in spite at her.

"Oh please Ippai. We all know you're too kind to hurt anybody." Amanozako says while never taking her eyes from Yako.

"You're wrong! The first time I met him, he bit Neuro's throat out!" Yako declares defensively.

Amanozako glares at Ippai briefly before returning to look at Yako.

"Ippai leave now and I wont have to kill you." Amanozako says.

Ippai's posture drastically changes suddenly and he is completely on the defense.  
Amanozako suddenly launches herself at Ippai, but she clearly wasn't expecting him to grab her by the throat and force her to the ground pinning her there.

"Yako get to Neuro!" Ippai yells, struggling to keep Amanozako pinned.

Yako starts to run ignoring the protests coming from Amanozako.

"Get him off me!" Amanozako yells.

Yako turns to see who she is talking to and is in shock to see the amount of demons complying to her demand. Ippai is no longer holding Amanozako pinned instead he is now fighting against the many demons pinning him. Amanozako standing over him with a clawed foot pressed against his throat.

"I tore off your arms and legs, I even ripped you in half. But I wonder what would happen if I severed your head. Do you think it would grow back like the rest of you?" Amanozako questions menacingly.

Yako starts heading back to Ippai, not wanting to see him killed, determined to do anything to stop Amanozako. Blade drawn Yako runs into the mash of demon slicing any which way not aiming for anyone but hoping her blade doesn't miss. Amanozako watches amused by Yako's stupidity. when Yako kneels down by Iappai and looks up to Amanozako demanding the release of him she can only laugh.

"I do not see how this stupidity is attractive to him." Amanozako says chuckling to herself.

Yako plunges her knife into the foot trapping Ippai. With a loud scream of pain she releases Ippai only to quickly grab Yako by the throat; holding her off the ground.

"I should snap your neck and get this all over with." Amanozako snarls.

"Get what over with?" Yako struggles to say sarcastically.

"Killing you and retrieving what is rightfully mine." Amanozako answers tightening her grip on Yako's throat.

"You mean...Neuro?" Yako struggles to say while trying desperately to loosen Amanozako's grip.  
Amanozako loosens her grip and smiles at Yako smugly, as to answer her without actually answering.

"I don't get why you're smiling so proudly, when your going out of your way to try to steal my demon." Yako says smiling smugly in return.

Amanozako drops Yako suddenly. Yako tries to use the moment to escape but is quickly caught by her wrist is a painfully tight grip.  
Neuro is still fighting his way through the hordes of demons with a fun quick steady pace, developing a pattern and a routine that almost looks like a skilled dance.  
Then a loud snap of a bone followed by a pained scream rushes through the battle field. Neuro stills. He looks to the screamer. The screamer being Yako. Amanozako still holds her now broken wrist in a still tightening grasp.

"You think you can speak to me the way you do and receive nothing as punishment?" Amanozako hisses.

Yako looks at he disfigured wrist with wide paniced eyes.

"Don't you think all of this is beneath you? Bringing forth millions of demons to fight for one guy? A guy who doesn't even want to be with you." Yako says pushing through pain.

Another pained scream breaks through the shouts of battle. Yako pants in pain and avoids looking at her newly broken arm; bent in a grotesque way at the elbow. Neuro's efforts are less relaxed and playful and is now violently forcing his way through the demons, and many demons now flee of thier own accord, allowing him easy pass. The demons who don't allow him to pass begin to wish they had. He is purely sadistic is his methods of getting through. Amanozako wraps both hands around Yako's throat.

"Enough foreplay. I say we just end this for real." Amanozako says purring in Yako's ear.

"Do you really think that's such a great idea? Just from a few broken bones Neuro has already got his sadistic gaze locked on you." Yako says straining to look at Neuro out of the corner of her eyes. Amanozako hesitantly looks to Neuro who is only a few yards away.

"If you kill me, he will torture you to the point you wished you were dead, and with him you know it's not an unlikely scenario." Yako says looking right into Amanozako's eyes.

"What do I do at this point? If I back down now I'll look foolish." Amanozako says releasing Yako.

"I think any demon here can agree that leaving now is the best decision, and is just waiting for your command." Yako says sinking to the ground.

A demon's pained howl sounds from a few feet away.

"Waiting for your command eagerly by the sounds of it." Yako says desperately.

And as quick as they came Amanozako and her Army of demons left in a distorted puff of smoke. Neuro silently walks up to Yako looking down to her with an unreadable expression.

"You're late." Yako says struggling to stand.

Neuro offers her his foot for a helping hand, and Yako laughs smacking it with her good hand.

"You could have easily made it to me in time, you played around too much, now I'm broken." Yako says heading across the field back to the deserted inn.  
Neuro says nothing but remains silent almost as if ashamed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back safe in the inn, everyone is relaxing over an extravagantly prepared meal. Yako's wrist and arm have been properly taken care of and everything is on the right track to a full recovery. Ippai is fully dressed but is already preparing for his much preferred nudity. Takumi helps his mother with the last of the meal placement. Neuro is nowhere in sight.

"Takumi why did you take us here to hide out? weren't you afraid your mother would get involved?" Yako asks while simultaneously stuffing her face.

"Have you seen this dump? I brought us here because it's deserted and thought it'd be the last place for anyone to look." Takumi says casually.

"Should you really be saying that right in front of your mom like that? This is her inn you're insulting." Yako says gently.

Takumi shrugs. "Why not? She knows it's true."

Yako looks to Takumi's mother for confirmation, But his mother only shrugs nodding her head in agreement. Yako quickly dismisses the conversation and devours everything she can before Ippai can even get the first arm out of his sleeve. By the time he gets his second arms out of his sleeve, there is no more food and Yako is already making her way to her room. When she makes it to her room she scans the room top to bottom in hopes of finding Neuro there, but he isn't. She lays down on her bed and pulls the covers up to her chin and rolls over to her side. When she turns Neuro is right next to her; so close their noses touch.

"Neuro. Where were you?" Yako whispers.

"I waited too long." Neuro says looking at the casts on her arm.

"I'm more angry at you for making me run." Yako says turning over, away from him.

Neuro caresses his lips against her neck smoothing them down to her shoulder while simultaneously guiding her yukata open.

"I'm exhausted Neuro." Yako whispers.

Neuro runs a single finger down her spine, starting from the nape of her neck.

"You really don't care for what I want." Yako says in a breathless whisper.

Neuro gently snaps the elastic hem of her panties and rolls over on to his back with a disgruntled huff.

"I could easily take what I want from you, but I haven't." He says informedly.

Yako rolls back over facing him.

"Thank you Neuro." She says quietly.

"You'll have to beg me to continue." Neuro says looking up at the ceiling with a smug smile.  
Yako rolls onto her back and looks at the ceiling as well.

"No I wont." Yako says smiling just as smug.

Their mischievous laughter is heard throughout the halls.

THE END

**Writer's note**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. As many of you know life is tough and tends to knock you down quite often. I have been experiencing life to the fullest crapery. That is why this chapter might not be up to par, and for that I'm sorry. I do hope it is decent enough and you still enjoyed. Please review if you read I would greatly appreciate feedback. Thank you like always!  
**


End file.
